saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Pintados Skill Tree
This page is for the Pintados System in the Table Devil Saga Game. Each pintados is a merit of one-dot to five dots. He can increase his pintados by spending experiences to gain dots. By gaining a dot, he unlocks a dread power from the pintados tree and can now use it. He can use a dread power unlocked in this way even without equipping the pintados. At five dots, the pintados is maxed out and he can no longer gain any skills from them. However, he can still gain the innate bonus and elemental attributes from the Pintados. However, the cathedral of shadows offers a service in which they reset the merit for a sum of macca. Marlon may either relearn old skills or take skills from the other trees. He must spend experiences as normal to gain these dots. He must have a pintados equipped, unequipping it means he dies due to not having a (complete) soul. Steps in Bold are unlocked Kadiliman A black, colored tattoo from a scorpion-like stone dropped in Marlon's mouth. It takes the form of hexagon shaped markings that cover Marlon's entire body. Kadiliman gives him Null Dark and a weakness to Light. Resetting kadiliman costs 1000 macca. Kadiliman is tagalog for 'Darkness'. (5 dots) 'Lakas' (Strength) This tree helps him with his physical attributes #'Demonic Alacrity '- +5 to a single Str or Ath roll for 1WP. #'Athletic Augmentation' - Permanent +1 to athletics #'Natural Armor Augmentation' - Gain permanent +1 Armor #'Strength Augmentation' - Permanent +1 to Strength #Devil Physique - 1WP - Gain an automatic success for a physical action, but only if the dice pool is not chance die. 'Gabi' (Night) This tree represents the demonic world of night. It also grants dark skills. #'Beast of the Night '- all attacks have a +3 damage bonus (after attack success) during full Apolaki. #'Mudo - Death spell'. Presence+Manipulation versus Target's Resolve+Composure/Resist. #Fiend of the Shadow - Defense +3 during hidden Apolaki. #Null Dark Karahasan A red and black colored tattoo from a spider-like stone dropped in Marlon's mouth. It takes the form of thorny markings that cover Marlon's entire body. Kadiliman gives him Resist Dark and a weakness to Light. He also has a +1 to brawl and willpower (including expenditure). However, he has a -1 to all social rolls. Resetting Karahasan costs 2000 macca. Karahasan is tagalog for 'Cruelty'. (3 dots) 'Kamao' (Fist) This tree helps him with his brawl attributes #Unarmed Augmentation - Permanent +1 to brawl rolls. # Fists of Steel - Being unarmed grants +1 damage bonus. # Auto-Tarukaja - Cast Tarukaja on self at start of battle. #Hyperspeed Weaving - Enemies attacking you gain a penalty equal to your brawl dots if you performed/are performing a brawl action this turn. #Hundred Striking Fists - 1WP You may perform a number of brawl attacks to a single enemy in a single turn equal to your Dex. Each roll beyond the first gains an additional -1 penalty. 'Talim '(Blade) This tree helps him with his weaponry attribute #'Force Blade' - 1WP. Create a bladed weapon with damage bonus equal to Karahasan dots for one scene. It disappears after. The blade has a shape and color matching his current Pintados. #'Weaponry Augmentation' - Permanent +1 to weapon rolls. #'Haste' - 1Essence - Roll Wits+Dexterity. On suxx, act first the entire battle. (unless another haste is in effect, then the higher of the haste activation rolls goes first) #'Devil Parry' - As long as you are armed, you may add your weaponry dots to your defense. #Killer Wave Slash - 1WP - Perform a weaponry attack that hits all enemies in an arc in front of your character. Use the lowest of defense values. This attack has an 8-again property. Init A fiery orange and red tattoo gained when Marlon ingests what looks like a glowing firefly caught in an amber crystal. Init gives him Null Fire and a weakness to Ice and Water. Resetting Init costs 2000 macca. Init is tagalog for 'Heat'. (3 dots) Apoy '(Fire) This tree allows him to cast fire spells. #'Agi - 1 essence, Deals Light Fire Element damage to 1 enemy. #'Maragi' - 2 essence, Deals Light Fire Element damage to All enemies. #Agilao - 2 essence, Deals Medium Fire Element damage to 1 enemy. #Maragion - 4 essence, Deals Medium Fire Element damage to All enemy. #Agidyne - 3 essence, Deals Heavy Fire Element damage to 1 enemy. Kisap (Flicker) This tree grants speed, defense and dodge bonuses. It also grants defensive bonuses to the fire element. #Resist Fire - Gain a natural resistance to fire #Speed Augmentation - Permanent +1 to Speed Value #Auto-Sukukaja - Cast sukukaja on self at start of battle. #Dodge Fire - Gain the Dodge property against fire elemental attacks. #Dodge Augmentation - Permanent +3 to the Defense Value gained when using a dodge action (note this does not refer to dodge element dread powers) Category:Init (Heat)